Um Jantar em Família
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snucius/Drarry) Lucius realiza um jantar em sua Mansão para que Draco apresente seu namorado. Será que ele e seu companheiro irão gostar de saber quem é? Ou será que aquela noite acabará mal?


**Título:** Um Jantar em Família | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** [Lucius Malfoy/ Severus Snape] [ Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy] | **Gênero:** Romance/Família| **Categoria** : U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato** : One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (Snucius/Drarry) Lucius realiza um jantar em sua Mansão para que Draco apresente seu namorado. Será que ele e seu companheiro irão gostar de saber quem é? Ou será que aquela noite acabará mal?

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

 **2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

 **3)** Minha primeira fanfic Snucius. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **UM JANTAR EM FAMÍLIA**

Lucius caminhava de um lado para o outro, observando atentamente as decorações da sala de sua Mansão, para ver se estava tudo perfeito. Era um lugar espaçoso, com móveis de um castanho cor de mel, decoradas com estátuas de cristal de valor inestimável e, cobrindo todo o chão estava um grande tapete persa. A mesa era grande, com cadeiras confortáveis. Havia somente quatro pratos, da mais fina porcelana, com copos de cristal, e o restante eram travessas com todo o tipo de comidas, desde um dos mais tradicionais pratos da culinária francesa, a quiche lorraine, tendo como recheio um mix preparado com bacon, creme de leite, manteiga e noz-moscada, o Coq au Vin, um prato típico da culinária francesa, feito à base de carne de galo (opcionalmente frango) e vinho. **Ratatouille,** uma receita do século XVIII e podia ser servida quente ou fria, sozinha ou como acompanhamento. Um prato rústico, típico da região da Provença em que se notavam influências espanholas e italianas e **Blanquette de Veau,** um prato de carne de vitela migada, cenouras e manteiga, **e os mais deliciosos doces franceses, desde Crème** Brulée , uma das sobremesas francesas mais conhecidas no mundo. Era feito de um creme de baunilha e coberto por uma capa de açúcar sólida. O Paris Brest, doce feito com a mesma massa que o Eclair, era recheado de um creme de amêndoas e decorado com amêndoas pralinées. E o Baba era um bolo regado de um xarope de rum, tradicionalmente acompanhado de frutas e creme chantilly.

Também havia garrafas do melhor champanhe francês, mergulhadas em um pequeno balde com gelo. A lareira estava limpa, para que os convidados, quando chegassem, não se sujassem com fuligem. O quadro de Narcissa estava afixado na parede, ela estava de pé e usava um longo vestido vermelho, de decote redondo, enquanto observava atentamente o trabalho dos elfos. Embora o semblante de Lucius estivesse tranquilo, se sentia nervoso.

Draco tinha combinado aquele jantar para que ele e Severus conhecessem seu namorado. Severus, agindo como um pai protetor, tinha resmungado e tentado saber por meios Slytherins – como Veritasserum e Legitimância –, quem era, mas Draco tinha escapado ileso de suas artimanhas, para seu orgulho. Ele também queria saber quem era, mas confiava nas decisões de seu filho. Se ele o tinha escolhido, é porque tinha visto algo de valioso nele. O que é que tinha sido, ele não sabia. Ajeitou o laço negro que prendiam seus longos cabelos platinados e olhou para o retrato de sua falecida mulher, que sorriu para ele com afeto. Narcissa, sua adorável esposa, tinha falecido ano passado, vítima de um surto de varíola de Dragão que tinha atingido o Mundo Bruxo. St. Mungus e o Ministério da Magia, em algumas semanas, conseguiram neutralizar a doença, que tinha sido importada da Romênia através de um carregamento de um dragão doente, que iria ser utilizado no novo Torneio Tribruxo, mas os novos funcionários do Ministério fizeram um abaixo assinado e conseguiram impedir a realização de futuros torneios, mas não o alastramento da doença.

Centenas de pessoas tinham perecido da doença, incluindo Narcissa. Tudo tinha começado quando ela tinha desmaiado durante uma festa na Mansão Greengrass. Ainda se lembrava de seu desespero ao saber do resultado das análises, depois de tê-la levado ao hospital, da palidez de sua mulher ao longo do desenvolvimento da doença, até sua morte. Tinham viajado durante os primeiros meses, tentando descobrir uma cura, mas nada tinha resultado. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Lucius tinha se sentido desamparado, desesperado por não conseguir ajudar quem realmente amava. Narcissa lhe dizia que tudo ia ficar bem, mas era difícil de acreditar ao vê-la deitada na cama, com uma palidez doentia e muito magra. Percebendo que a doença estava se desenvolvendo cada vez mais rápido, regressaram a casa e continuaram suas pesquisas. Medibruxos de vários países saíam e entravam todos os dias do quarto dela, tentando descobrir um tratamento, mas nada resultou. Uma madrugada, acordou e decidiu ver como se encontrava sua mulher. Ele a encontrou deitada na cama de lençóis negros, muito pálida. Seu rosto, normalmente marcado pela dor, estava sereno e tinha as mãos cruzadas no peito. Tocou em seu rosto e reparou que estava frio. Gritou ao perceber seu real estado, a dor visível em suas feições. Se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e chorou, percebendo que tinha perdido para sempre, não só sua companheira, mas sua amiga e confidente. Draco entrou logo a seguir, seguido por dois elfos e também gritou, se atirando para os braços de seu pai e, durante muito tempo, choraram a dor que os afligia.

Enviou uma coruja para o Profeta Diário, informando a morte dela, que saiu na primeira página do jornal. Em poucas horas, tinham sido bombardeados com condolências, não devido à importância de seu sobrenome, mas porque Narcissa tinha ajudado Potter a sobreviver a Voldemort, decidindo o rumo da guerra.

Severus foi dos primeiros que chegou e ficou a seu lado o tempo todo, como um bom amigo, ajudando a velar o corpo de Narcissa. Ele o apoiou durante todo o funeral. Várias pessoas importantes tinham comparecido, incluindo o Trio de Ouro. Draco estava um pouco mais afastado do caixão, com Potter a seu lado, não conseguindo encarar o corpo de sua mãe. Não queria que sua ultima lembrança fosse ela deitada no caixão, mas sim sorrindo para ele com todo o carinho, seus abraços apertados e sua voz doce. Sentiria falta de tudo aquilo.

Os meses seguintes foram difíceis, pois Lucius não conseguia se recuperar da morte de sua mulher. Mesmo com o retrato dela dizendo que precisava de sair, conviver com outras pessoas, voltar a viver, ele não queria. Severus era dos poucos que visitava Lucius e o filho todos os dias, lhes fazendo companhia. A presença dele animava Draco, que lhe contava como estava correndo seu trabalho em St. Mungus, ele era medibruxo. E era reconfortante para Lucius, que deixava, lentamente, seu lado apático e se tornava o homem de outrora, arrogante e com seu complexo de superioridade, embora um pouco mais frágil.

Em pouco tempo, descobriu que desejava seu amigo, não era tolo para negar. Sempre tinha sido um homem ativo, em que os sentimentos não se misturavam com sexo, mas seu casamento com Narcissa tinham mudado um poucos esses seus pensamentos. Decidiu fazer uma proposta a Snape: eles, sexo sem compromisso, sem nenhum sentimento envolvido, uma foda para aliviar aqueles meses de abstinência. Snape aceitou, ele sentia falta de contato íntimo, de reviver o prazer que era partilhar a cama com mais alguém. No começo, tinha sido fácil separar os sentimentos, mas a convivência e o envolvimento tão íntimo que partilhava, fez com que os sentimentos de ambos mudassem, embora não tivessem admitido abertamente a princípio. Só admitiram abertamente que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro quando, uma noite, Lucius apareceu bêbado na casa de Snape e se atirou seus braços, tendo a melhor sessão de amassos que tinha experimentado na vida, e ele não era nada inexperiente nesse assunto. Tinha acordado no dia seguinte, abraçado a Severus, se sentindo protegido, um sentimento que não sentia há muito e com uma enorme enxaqueca. Severus lhe administrou uma poção, tomaram o café da manhã e tiveram "a" conversa, onde revelaram o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro. Tinha sido difícil para ambos, pois não estavam acostumados a serem tão sinceros, estavam habituados a terem sempre segredos. Não se arrependia de nada daquela noite – exceto pela bebedeira – pois tinha se aproximado irreversivelmente de Severus, que lhe tinha pedido em namoro.

Draco tinha ficado surpreso, mas também contente, pela notícia de seu pai namorar um homem, principalmente Snape, pois ele o adorava e só queria ver seu pai feliz. Mas Lucius achou que ele tinha ficado aliviado por saber e tentou descobrir o porque, mas Draco parecia ter uma vida de solteiro normal: trabalhava, flertava com todos, e saía com amigos, principalmente Potter, o que não lhe desagradava, mas também não agradava.

Sentiu alguém o abraçando por trás, quebrando a linha de seus pensamentos e percebeu que era seu companheiro. Se virou e viu o rosto pálido de Severus, seus olhos negros o observando com diversão.

– Pensando? – Perguntou com voz rouca, a mesma voz que o seduzia na cama e o levava à loucura. Estremeceu de satisfação ao sentir as mãos suaves e frias de seu companheiro acariciando seus longos cabelos. Snape depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, o arrepiando e se virou para o retrato, que observava o casal com carinho.

– Boa noite, Narcissa. – Cumprimentou, polidamente.

– Boa noite, Severus. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo abertamente para ele. Ela era sua amiga desde a altura em que se tinha casado com Lucius e estava lhe eternamente grata por ter ajudado seu filho. Sempre se tinham dado muito bem. Na opinião dela, Lucius não podia ter escolhido pessoa melhor. Um elfo interrompeu o momento, dizendo:

– Está tudo em ordem, meu senhor.

– Muito bem, podem ir. – Ordenou Lucius, friamente, sem olhar para a criatura.

– Sim, senhor. – Disse o elfo, fazendo uma reverência a seus senhores e aparatando. Lucius se virou e olhou para Snape, vendo que usava uma calça negra, uma camisa branca e seus cabelos estavam molhados e penteados para trás. Um sorriso matreiro brincava em seus lábios ao ver o olhar fixo de Lucius em si. Não querendo esperar, se agarraram ali mesmo. Os lábios se encontraram violentamente, os toques sensuais, desesperados por mais. Narcissa abandonou seu retrato, com um sorriso nos lábios, para lhes dar mais privacidade. Lucius acariciava com seus dedos o cabelo de Severus, sentindo seu toque suave, enquanto ele deixava seus lábios e beijava seu pescoço, traçando pequenos beijos, o arrepiando. Seus corpos estavam colados, suas ereções se tocando, desejando mais.

Um barulho na lareira os interrompeu e se separaram, ajeitando suas roupas e escondendo suas protuberâncias, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos das calças. Viram Draco acompanhado por uma pessoa que não esperavam. Lucius empalideceu ao perceber quem era e Snape rosnou, furioso:

– _Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui?_ – Os dois jovens se entreolharam, hesitantes em responder. Harry olhou para o rosto pálido de seu ex-professor e admitiu, corajosamente:

– Estou aqui como namorado de Draco.

– Não pode ser! – Exclamou Lucius, se agarrando às vestes de seu companheiro, tentando se equilibrar. Tinha ficado impactado com a notícia. Nunca pensou em seu filho e Potter, um Gryffindor, como um casal. Snape envolveu a cintura de Lucius com um braço, o amparando e retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes, apontando diretamente para o peito de Potter. Harry endireitou sua postura, seus olhos observando atentamente cada movimento dos dois Slytherins. Com voz suave, perigosa, Snape exigiu:

– Como assim, "namorado"? Me expliquem!

– Tio Sev, – Começou Draco, calmamente, entrelaçando sua mão na de Harry, lhe dando forças – é o que a palavra significa. Eu estou namorando Harry, ficando, pegando, flertando, paquerando. Ou cortejando, como você quiser. Eu e ele estamos namorando.

Severus ergueu sua varinha ao mesmo tempo que Narcissa entrava em seu retrato, curiosa pela conversa. Snape baixou a varinha, enquanto ela olhava primeiro para Harry e, de seguida para Draco, que usavam vestes tradicionais bruxas. Observou os rostos firmes dos dois jovens e comentou, suavemente:

– Eu tinha razão. Vocês estão juntos. – Lucius olhou para o retrato, espantado por ela saber e não lhe ter contado. Se sentindo traído, pigarreou e falou, com voz tensa:

– Como sabe? – Narcissa, ao ouvir a pergunta, virou para ele – Draco te contou?

– Não. – Respondeu Narcissa, olhando para suas unhas bem pintadas – Mas as cartas endereçadas a Draco com a assinatura de Potter, os sorrisos apaixonados que dava quando as lia e o fato de Potter entrar escondido na Mansão para visitar nosso filho, são motivos suficientes para eu pensar que eles estão juntos, não acha? - Concluiu, suavemente. Os dois Slytherins olharam furiosos para Harry, que se encolheu e Lucius exclamou:

– POTTER! – Severus lançou um feitiço na direção dele, que errou o alvo por milímetros, porque Draco o tinha puxado para si e acertou na parede, fazendo um buraco.

– Tenham calma, por favor! – Implorou Harry, temendo não sair vivo da ira dos dois homens. Draco protegia seu namorado com o próprio corpo e se perguntou se aquele jantar não tinha sido um erro.

– Calma! CALMA! – Gritou Lucius, se afastando de Severus e retirando sua varinha –COMO SE ATREVE A ME PEDIR CALMA QUANDO EU DESCUBRO QUE VOCÊ ENTRA EM MINHA CASA SEM SER CONVIDADO, E O PIOR, PARA SEDUZIR MEU FILHO!?

Harry, ainda escondido atrás do corpo de Draco, comentou solenemente:

– Tenho que discordar. O seduzido fui eu. – Lucius ergueu a varinha, seus olhos cinzentos e frios, flamejantes de ódio, e lançou uma maldição. Draco retirou sua varinha com rapidez e desviou o feitiço. Olhou pelo ombro para seu namorado e exclamou:

– Você tem mesmo a certeza de que quer dizer essas palavras a dois Slytherins superprotetores!?

– Mas, amor… – Começou Harry e Lucius prendeu a respiração ao mesmo tempo que Severus se tencionava a seu lado, ao perceberem a intimidade que já havia entre eles – Eles querem me matar!

– E com razão, não acha, Potter? – Perguntou Severus, furioso, avançando para eles.

Harry retirou sua varinha e caminhou para trás, atento a cada movimento. Snape

e Lucius se aproximaram lentamente a Harry, como uma serpente encurralando sua presa.

– Pai, por favor! – Implorou Draco, desesperado. Se virou para o retrato de sua mãe e suplicou:

– Mamãe, me ajude por favor! - Narcissa falou, preocupada com o sofrimento de seu filho:

– Lucius, tenha calma e pense. Você pode se arrepender. - Mas eles não a escutaram. Não sabendo mais o que fazer, Draco se atirou para os braços de seu pai e exclamou:

– Você não pode fazer isso! Ele é meu namorado!

– De todas as pessoas, Draco, tinha que ser justo um Potter! – Exclamou Lucius, olhando para seu filho, seu coração se apertando ao ver o olhar atormentado que ele transmitia.

– Eu- eu o amo! – Confessou, com voz entrecortada, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto angelical. – Por favor, não o machuque.

– _Draco…_ – Sussurrou Lucius, envolvendo seu filho com os braços, o abraçando com cuidado, enquanto ele balbuciava para que não machucassem Harry. Severus olhou para Harry e viu suas feições preocupadas. Alguns fios de cabelo caíam por seu rosto e os puxou novamente para trás. Lucius sussurrava palavras reconfortantes a seu filho, que se acalmava aos poucos. Severus se aproximou dos dois loiros e acariciou os cabelos de Draco, como quando fazia quando era criança, e sentiu que ele relaxava aos poucos. Harry observava, surpreso, a interação entre os três Slytherins, principalmente Snape e Lucius, que pareciam tão frios e sem sentimentos. Ficou aliviando ao ver seu namorado ficando calmo. Draco se afastou do abraço, e Lucius limpou as lágrimas que estavam em suas bochechas. Severus observava Draco com atenção e, vendo que ele estava melhor, perguntou:

– Como se sente?

– Estou bem, obrigado. – Respondeu, olhando para Harry, que sorriu tristemente para ele.

– Draco, – Perguntou Severus, o olhando com atenção – Potter o enfeitiçou?

– Não! – Exclamou Draco, sério, mas começando a rir ao ver a expressão ultrajada de seu namorado. – Ele não me enfeitiçou nem me obrigou a beber nenhuma poção. Estou falando sério!

– Hum…. – Resmungou Snape, olhando desconfiado para Potter.

– Preciso de saber uma coisa… – Começou Lucius e todos olharam para ele – Como vocês acabaram juntos?

Os dois jovens hesitaram, não sabendo o que responder:

– Foi por acaso. – Começou Draco, hesitante – Estava um dia no três Vassouras, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada, quando Harry entrou. Ele me viu e veio na minha direção. Eu o convidei, por educação, para que ele se sentasse a meu lado e ele aceitou. Conversámos durante algumas horas e percebemos que tínhamos assuntos em comum. Decidimos nos encontrar novamente. Durante semanas a gente se encontrou e falou sobre nossas discordâncias, nossos problemas e sobre o passado. Aos poucos, colocamos nossas divergências atrás das costas e nos tornamos amigos.

– E o que aconteceu com a Weasley? – Perguntou Lucius, curioso, querendo saber porque não a tinham mencionado, tal como nenhum dos outros ruivos.

– Eu terminei com ela. – Contou Harry, sua voz apagada. Os dois Slytherins perceberam que o fim do relacionamento tinha sido péssimo. – Alguns meses depois de…. – Hesitou, olhando para o lado e Draco continuou, sua voz cheia de dor – Depois de mamãe ter falecido.

Ficaram todos em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras de Draco. Severus abraçou Lucius, lhe transmitindo forças e Harry olhou com seus olhos esmeraldas para Draco, muito brilhantes, como se quisesse dizer que tudo iria ficar bem.

– Porque terminaram? – Perguntou Lucius, tentando não fraquejar, revelando que as palavras de seu filho o tinham afetado.

– Hum…. – Disse Harry, seu rosto franzido – Ginny não gostava de minha amizade com Draco, dizia que ele só estava sendo meu amigo porque queria que seu nome fosse limpo. Que queria voltar a ter sua fortuna de volta e que eu era um meio dele conseguir.

Lucius cruzou os braços, não gostando das palavras da traidora de sangue e Severus bufou, com raiva. Os olhos de Narcissa brilharam ao escutar aquelas palavras, mas nenhum deles reparou. – Falou algumas outras bobagens, mas eu não escutei. Terminei com ela e saí de casa, porque a gente já morava junto. Draco me convidou para morar com ele e eu aceitei. Mesmo tendo a casa de meu padrinho e, mesmo pensando que tinha ultrapassado a morte dele, não consegui. Tem lá muitas recordações dele. Não foi difícil criarmos uma rotina. Como éramos ambos solteiros, saíamos muito, nos divertíamos e, às vezes, convidávamos nossos amigos, mas ficava um clima estranho, pesado, sabe? Decidimos continuar saindo só nós dois e, a partir daí, nossa amizade evoluiu.

– Há quanto tempo estão morando juntos? – Se pronunciou Severus, pela primeira vez na conversa.

– Seis meses. – Respondeu Draco e ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas, admirado por não ter sabido. O Profeta Diário não tinha mencionado nada daquilo. Talvez Potter esteja conseguindo ocultar um pouco sua vida dos jornais. Como um Slytherin. Lucius abriu a boca para falar, mas ele foi mais rápido e fez outra pergunta:

– Há quanto tempo estão namorando?

– Três meses e meio. – Respondeu Harry e Lucius fez mais uma pergunta:

– E porque o Profeta não mencionou nada disso? – Harry suspirou, se sentindo um pouco cansado de tantas perguntas. Ele sabia que iria acontecer, mas estava só queria se sentar e de deliciar com a comida maravilhosa que estava na mesa. Aquele cheiro delicioso que lhe entrava pelo nariz, lhe dava água na boca, e ele estava com fome.

– O Profeta, em uma edição, publicou que eu estou morando em Grimmauld Place. – Revelou Harry – Pensavam que eu e Ginny estamos morando separados devido aos preparativos de casamento. E eu mantenho essa história indo todos os dias lá a casa. Só que, depois, vou para a casa de Draco por Flú.

– Muito Slytherin de sua parte, Potter. – Comentou Severus e Harry sorriu, respondendo:

– O Chapéu Seletor queria me colocar em Slytherin. Mas eu não quis. – Os dois Slytherins se entreolharam, admirados com a revelação e Harry piscou um olho para Draco, que sorriu. Eles ficaram em silêncio, pensativos, absorvendo as palavras do jovem casal. Se entreolharam e conversaram em voz baixa, comentando o que tinham escutado. Harry e Draco olhavam para os dois homens, esperando ansiosos pelo que eles iriam dizer. Narcissa olhava atentamente para os dois casais. Sabia que Lucius, no início, reagiria mal ao saber que seu Draco e Potter namoravam mas, pelo amor a seu filho, aceitaria com alguma relutância. Mas nada o impediria de fazer a vida de Potter um inferno. E Lucius iria adorar fazer isso. Severus e Lucius pararam de falar e se aproximaram de Harry, que observava atentamente cada passo que eles davam. Pararam à frente dele, o observando com atenção, e Lucius falou:

– Tudo bem, você está autorizado a namorar meu filho. – Harry suspirou, aliviado e sorriu, não acreditando que Lucius Malfoy o estava aceitando.

– Mas… – Começou Snape em tom ameaçador e Harry estremeceu, sentindo que o que viria não seria bom –, se você machucar de alguma forma Draco, eu juro por Merlin que damos cabo de você.

– Da forma mais dolorosa possível, Sr. Potter. – Finalizou Lucius, com voz suave e um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Harry engoliu em seco e falou rapidamente para os dois homens:

– Sim, senhores. Eu nunca machucaria Draco, lhes dou minha palavra. – Severus semicerrou os olhos e Lucius sorriu friamente, lhe dando calafrios. Eles eram realmente assustadores e sabia que eles o matariam, se fosse necessário, se ele fizesse mal a Draco. Claro que haveria muita tortura primeiro. Afinal, ninguém machucaria o menino deles e ficaria impune. Ficaram os três se encarando, Harry tentando demonstrar que a situação não o estava incomodando, até que Draco interrompeu:

– Papai?

– Sim… – Respondeu Lucius, piscando os olhos e se afastando. Olhou para o filho e perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido – Vamos jantar?

– Claro. – Respondeu Draco, se sentindo aliviado por não ter havido nenhuma discussão, mas atento ao que seu pai faria depois. Pois ele o conhecia muito bem e aquilo não iria ficar assim.

Se dirigiram para mesa, Harry pensando que se tinha livrado do pior, mas não sabia dos planos que os dois Slytherins estavam preparando para ele, uma ideia do que poderia esperar se machucasse Draco. Harry iria perceber que tinha entrado realmente em um ninho de cobras, atentas e prontas para darem o bote.

" _Como a vida é boa. Muito boa, mesmo."_ – Pensou Lucius Malfoy, maliciosamente, se sentando ao lado de seu companheiro, enquanto Harry se sentava ao lado de seu namorado. Estava ansioso para colocar seus planos em prática. Se Potter pensava que iria ser fácil namorar seu filho, estava muito enganado. Ah, se estava.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Escrevi essa one há muito tempo atrás, de uma forma diferente desta aqui, porém não a tinha concluído. Mas, agora, decidi terminá-la. Espero que tenham gostado de a ler. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
